TLC
by Psycho Moon
Summary: A birth of Gohan story with some Chi-Chi Goku. Goku is worried about Chi-Chi when she's taken to the hospital.


Psycho Moon: Here is the first part of my new series "The Saiyan Babies series".   
  
Uniemon: This is the first out of five stories.   
  
Psycho Moon: Anyway… this is the story of Gohan's birth… it's a little shorter then I wanted it but I still like it.   
  
Uniemon: There is also some Chi-Chi/ Goku in here.   
  
Psycho Moon: So if you don't like then don't read. Anyway… time for the disclaimer.   
  
Uniemon: Psycho doesn't own DBZ.   
  
Psycho Moon: I think that about covers that. Read on.   
  
TLC   
  
1st part of The Saiyan Babies series  
  
by Psycho Moon   
  
It was a cold winter's night. So cold that you wouldn't want to be out at all. That's what our hero, Son Goku, thought at least. He didn't want to be anywhere but home with his wife, Chi-Chi. He really didn't want to be in a hospital waiting to find out the condition of his sick wife. But that's where he was. Maybe it was because he was naïve or because he had been training a lot recently but Goku had no clue why Chichi was in the hospital.   
  
Goku shivered. He was so worried about Chi-Chi. It was funny how everyone thought Goku didn't love her but that was so untrue. He loved her with all his heart. It may not be as obvious as Bulma and Yamcha's love for each other but it was there.   
  
It was hard for Goku to think. What if Chi-Chi died? It would kill him. He needed her like the flowers need the rain.   
  
Just then the doors to the waiting room burst open. A man ran in and started babbling. "My wife just had a girl! I'm so happy!"   
  
"Umm… congratulations." Goku said as the man ran out. 'What is this place?' Goku was beginning to think that he didn't want him or his wife in this crazy place. And what did that guy mean by "had a girl"? Goku suddenly pictured a younger Bulma just appearing out of nowhere. "That's can't be right…" He said to himself.   
  
He sighed. Chi-Chi would know what that crazy man meant but she was in pain. Could she be dying? He didn't want to think about it… it hurt too much to think about it.   
  
He was so tired and with no one to keep him company he fell asleep.   
  
The next thing he knew he saw a little boy with wings on his back. "Wha!?! Who are you?" Son Goku yelled. The little boy looked at him and Goku noticed something. "Hey! You got a tail like I used to have!"   
  
The little boy smiled. "I'm the future image of your son."   
  
"What!?!" yelled Goku. "My… my son?"   
  
"Yes… your wife and my mother is about to have me as a baby." said the little boy.   
  
"What's a baby?" asked Goku, who was a little confused.   
  
"I'm sorry but I must go now." said the winged boy. "Chi-Chi needs you now."   
  
"But… but…" With those last words Goku woke up. "Chi-Chi!"   
  
A woman walked into the room and looked at him. "Are you here with Son Chi-Chi?" Goku nodded. "Follow me!"   
  
Goku looked at the women worriedly. "Is she alright? Is Chi-Chi okay?"   
  
The women took him down a hall of doors and opened one. "Why don't you go see for yourself?"   
  
Goku walked into the all white room and saw that in the bed was Chi-Chi holding a bundle of blankets. "Oh Chi-Chi." Goku ran over to her. "I was so worried. Are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine Goku but there's someone I want you to meet." She smiled. "I want you to meet your son." She lowered the blanket to show a small little face.   
  
Goku took the child in his arms. He remembered back to the boy in his dream. "Shouldn't he be bigger?"   
  
"Oh Goku… he's a baby. He's supposed to be little." laughed Chi-Chi.   
  
Goku blinked. "What's a baby?"   
  
Chi-Chi smiled. "It's a little human, Goku. So what should we name him? I was thinking something like Goku Jr." She smiled.   
  
Goku sweatdropped. "Umm… no. How about… umm… Gohan! We'll name him Gohan!"   
  
"Gohan it is then. In a few days we'll take him home and give him some TLC." Chi-Chi smiled.   
  
"Huh?" Goku looked up from his son.   
  
"Tender loving care, Goku." Chi-Chi smiled. "Tender loving care." 


End file.
